


【VIXX90】妄想症-06(偽現實 甜 R18(?)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-06(偽現實 甜 R18(?)

 鄭澤運粗喘著氣把對方壓回床上拉高他的大腿一邊扛到自己肩上，在那濕軟的穴口磨蹭了一下慢慢頂入，雖然隔著一層薄薄的套子，但還是能明顯感受到車學沇體內熾熱的溫度，讓鄭澤運忍不住發出一聲哼聲。

 「嗯……學沇。」真得太舒服，鄭澤運很想一不做二不休的直接插到底，但又擔心車學沇受傷只能挺進一些就慢慢磨蹭，讓車學沇快點習慣。

 「澤…澤運啊。」車學沇抬起手撫著鄭澤運的臉頰，感受著比手指來得粗大許多的火熱進入自己身體裡，滿足的發出一聲吐息，沒有撕裂的疼痛，只是有些微微的飽脹，又有些痠麻，覺得鄭澤運的動作實在太小心翼翼，車學沇勾了下還在對方腰上的腿:「直接進來。」

 「嗚!」話一落下得到解放的鄭澤運一下子握住他的腰直插到底，一下子被進入的太深讓車學沇皺緊眉頭，身後被塞得滿滿的喘著氣調整呼吸，手掌不自覺得撫上自己小腹按壓了兩下:「呼……啊嗯，好深。」

 「學沇…學沇，你裡面好舒服。」鄭澤運挺入後深埋在對方體內俯下身摟住身下的人，感受著對方的氣息，一邊車學沇仰起頭讓鄭澤運忍不住湊上前來咬住突起的喉結，感受到車學沇幾乎習慣了緩緩開始抽插。

 「嗯…澤運好棒，啊啊……好大。」車學沇癡迷的淫喊著勾住鄭澤運腰的腳把對方往自己的方向又壓近了些，說實話他家倉鼠雖然看似軟萌但身體素質還是沒話說，不管是總能滿足自己的性器還是有力的下肢，或許因為以前踢足球的緣故讓鄭澤運的大腿特別結實。

 其實鄭澤運的體力和力氣還是好得很的，這點在床上車學沇總能體會到，可在鏡頭前他又總一副弱到不行的模樣，車學沇更篤定了那都知是鄭澤運在遊戲輸了之後不想接受背人抱人的處罰而賴皮而已。

 「嗯…學沇，學沇。」收到戀人的稱讚哪個男人能不激動，鄭澤運一手托著車學沇的臀部就奮力的開始擺動腰肢，從一開始的小幅度動作演變成幾乎整個抽出在一插到底，頓時啪啪的肉體撞擊聲伴隨著車學沇的呻吟聲在房內迴盪。

 「嗯啊…啊澤運啊…呀……嗚嗯。」車學沇被頂的一顫一顫的，要不是鄭澤運緊抓著他簡直要直接撞上床頭，酥麻的感覺從後穴一路傳至頭頂，快感衝撞的他幾乎要翻起白眼，他抓緊身下的床單盡力抬腰配合鄭澤運的頻率。

 剛才抹在車學沇肉穴裡的潤滑劑因為不斷摩擦成了乳白色，一圈泛著泡沫隨著鄭澤運抽出的時候被帶出穴口，往下沿伸沾滿車學沇的臀部和腿根，簡直像是被內射過的景象讓鄭澤運紅了眼更加發狠的肏幹，把車學沇撞得連連淫聲不止。

 「啊啊…澤運，太…太，哈啊，慢點。」車學沇放開身下的床單抓住鄭澤運握在自己腰間的手扯了兩下想讓他慢點，但幾乎失控的鄭澤運顧不上那麼多，反而是更用力的肏進他的肉穴。

 每一下都像是被開拓到極致，然後鄭澤運又會整個抽出到穴口在一下子頂進深處，無法反抗的小穴只能顫顫的被粗硬的男根一次次入侵，抬頭看對上鄭澤運被情慾佔滿沉下的眼神，車學沇感嘆到他的倉鼠也只有這時候才像獅子啊，即使幾乎被肏的恍神車學沇也總還有心思想著這些事情。

 「澤運…我們澤運啊…哈嗯。」在車學沇癡迷的喊著他的名字時，鄭澤運又一次深深挺進直直撞在車學沇的敏感處上，惹的車學沇大腿內側不斷抽蓄，抬起腰繃直了身體，鄭澤運知道車學沇這是爽透了，於是次次往能讓愛人舒服的地方頂去。

 「學沇…這裡，很舒服?」鄭澤運小小聲的問著，刻意用性器前端在車學沇敏感的地方磨蹭打轉，看車學沇瞇起眼，眼角泛著的淚水就順勢滑落下來，微微張著性感的唇一開一合的吐氣，側過頭來車學沇舔過自己的下唇:「舒服…澤運肏得我好爽。」

 「嗚…嗯..啊嗯。」說完車學沇順勢湊上來堵住鄭澤運的唇，一邊和他舌吻一邊扭腰催促他繼續，鄭澤運一邊壓住對方倒回床上，借著倒下來的力道把本來就插的不淺的陰莖幹到最深處。

 又是一輪抽插，車學沇的穴口已經幾乎磨的紅腫，前端直挺挺的抵在兩人腹部之間，被刺激不斷流出的前列腺液弄得兩人腹間一片狼藉，鄭澤運感受到車學沇呼吸漸漸急促起來，是他快要高潮的徵兆。

 於是鄭澤運一邊動作一邊抬起上半身伸手到兩人之間握住車學沇的性器，隨著自己抽插的動作套弄著對方，不過沒弄兩下手就給車學沇給揮開，還沒反應過來鄭澤運就被對方扯下一把摟住。

 車學沇環著他的背下巴擱在他肩上，張口便流露出哼唧唧的呻吟，接著在他脖子吻了幾下低聲說道:「肏我後面…把我幹到高潮，澤運。」

 「啊啊…哈啊!澤運澤運!」剛說完車學沇是有那麼一點點的後悔，因為接下來鄭澤運發狂似的搗弄讓他有點招架不住，抓緊鄭澤運的後背，還得小心不能在他身上留下抓痕:「澤運…澤運，不行、不行了…啊…哈啊!」

 車學沇高潮時後穴跟著抽蓄緊縮，吸的鄭澤運狠狠插了幾下埋在他身體裡也射了出來，即使隔著一層保險套，車學沇還是明顯感受到碩大的陰莖抖了幾下射出不少東西，然後慢慢消下去。

 高潮後兩人瞬間放鬆下來，鄭澤運更是直接攤在車學沇身上磨磨蹭蹭，不肯退出大有想再來一次的趨勢，可惜車學沇是不會允許的，緩過來後車學沇撐起上半身看著還趴在自己肚子上的鄭澤運戳戳他的腦門。

 「好了快起來。」車學沇笑著用手指捲著鄭澤運的髮尾玩。

 「嗚…再一次?」鄭澤運抬起小臉用哀求的眼神看到，不過當然沒門，被車學沇敲了一下腦袋被迫退出對方的身體。

 「今天就這樣，再給你弄下去都不用睡了。」說著車學沇起身拿過紙巾，順手拿下鄭澤運套著的保險套打了個結，墊墊對方還真射了不少接著一把扔進垃圾筒，用紙巾把兩人清理乾淨後，看著還有點鬱卒的倉鼠揉揉他的腦袋穿上睡衣。

 「好好好，不然你今天睡這吧。」說完便摟過鄭澤運一起倒回床上，連帶的雙腿也纏了上去，在鄭澤運嘴上波的親了一口:「晚安我們太滾妮。」

 「嗯……」鄭澤運抬起頭找了一個舒服的位置回摟住車學沇，也在對方眼角吻了吻:「辛苦了，晚安學沇。」

 室內一片甜甜的暖意，兩人相擁著睡去，卻沒想到再他們房門口外，有人正晴天霹靂，臉黑的像是石化一般站在車學沇房門口。

 順帶一提那個人的名字叫韓相爀。

TBC


End file.
